


Deserving Justice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Deserving Justice

**Title:** Deserving Justice  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape/Harry Potter implied.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #82: Justice  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville has a keen sense of justice.

  
~

Deserving Justice

~

Neville glanced up, surprised to see Harry joining him in the Wizengamot anteroom. Harry smiled. “Hey, Neville. Testifying?”

Neville nodded. “Yeah. Aren’t you done?”

Interestingly, Harry blushed. “Um...yeah. Se-Snape's being released today.”

“Okay.” Neville had thought Harry and Severus’d looked close.

“Who’re you testifying for?”

Now _Neville_ blushed. “Draco.”

“Malfoy?” Harry whistled. “Wow.”

“He deserves justice, too,” Neville insisted.

Harry nodded. “I wasn't criticizing.” He smiled. “Draco and Severus are...close.”

“True.” Neville chuckled. “Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other.”

Harry winked just as the attendant arrived and gestured for Neville to follow. “Count on it.”

~


End file.
